Halloween surprise
by Haru Shikamotoroshi
Summary: It's Halloween and Sakura's in a tight spot between Neji & Gaara  ONE-SHOT  A/N: Gomen, but its quite short! And please review!


Halloween surprise

It's Halloween and I'm dressed as a cute witch, the reason why, easy, Ino-pig invited the whole gang to her once-a-year Halloween party "Forehead! You made it! Thought you'd never come" She was dressed in a vampire costume consisting of which her boyfriend, Kiba would not allow the rest to goggle over "I wouldn't if someone told me otherwise" Naruto somehow convinced me to go, him and Hinata both, never knew Hinata had the courage to confess to him, whatever "Well come in! We were just going to play truth or dare!" Oh god, why did I come at the worst timing?

I walked in the room and sat between Gaara (Raccoon in human form) and Shikamaru (Inuyasha) "So, whose first?" Ino raised her hand rather quickly even though she's the one hosting the party "-Sigh- Just go already Pig" She frowned at first then smirked "Truth or Dare, Sakura" I sighed when her smirk grew "Truth" She instantly frowned but then did her all too famous grin "Who do you think is hot, from the Akatsuki?" I froze completely "W-what!" "Hey, you chose truth, answer it already!" I thought of who was in the Akatsuki and the first thing that popped in my mind "Pein" I realized I didn't say it in my mind but out-loud, my eyes widened and I covered my mouth, but it was too late cuz' Ino and everyone heard it "What!" I didn't want to talk about it so I looked to my left "Gaara! Truth or Dare!" He glared at me, but I didn't care "Just choose one!" Ino screams at him but leans back scared at his glare "Truth" Awe, he's no fun "Hmm... Out of everyone here, who's your best-friend?" I thought again "And not including Naruto!" He sighed and leaned back "You" Huh? I pointed at myself "Me?" "You're Naruto's friend so you're my friend too" Oh.. I get it now

"Lee. Truth or Dare" Lee was dressed in a green spandex jacket and matching boots (Is that even possible?) "YOSH! I WILL CHOOSE DARE MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Ugh, will he ever shut up "Make-out with Ten-Ten" What! "G-gaara! Do you know what 'Make-out' means?" He looked at me "No, but Temari mentioned it a lot of times with Shikamaru" I face-palmed myself and looked to Lee and Ten-Ten (Bat-woman) now sucking each others faces "Ugh! Get a room you two and not here!" I turned to Gaara and glared at him "Do not dare someone to do that ever again, got it panda" Yes, his new nick-name is panda, he glared at me but I smiled "Lee! Choose someone and go!" He pointed at Shikamaru "Dare" Lee pointed at Temari (Kagome) "-Sigh-" Shikamaru got up and walked over to Temari but turned to Gaara "Gaara, truth or dare" "Truth" "Can you sleep at all?" "No" And with that both Lee & Ten-Ten and Shikamaru & Temari left the room

"Sakura, Truth or Dare" Why world, why be so cruel to me, why! "Dare!" Ah! I meant to say truth! He smirked at me "I dare you to-" I squeaked "-kiss-" I gulped "-me" "WHAT!" I shouted while getting up and pointing at him "I dare you to kiss me" "B-but why!" He only stared at me "It's a dare, and I dared you to" "B-but" I was cut off when his sand pushed me and our lips connected, I quickly got my sense together and backed up but couldn't because his sand was blocking my way, seven minutes later his sand left and I backed up all the way to Ino scared out of my life, the sand creature just smirked "I-Ino! T-truth or Dare!" I wanted to get my mind off the forced kiss between his lucious lips-wait! What am I thinking! "Uh... Dare…" I got rid of the thought I had a while ago and thought of a quick dare "I dare you to.." I pretended to look really confused about thinking up a dare "kiss Kiba!" She literally jaw-dropped and I smirked "Either that~ or with... Gaara!" I shivered at the thought of him (Even though he's right across from me)

She quickly kissed Kiba (Werewolf in human form) and soon they were making out like they've done it many times, oh wait, they have "Oh! Get a room you two! And choose someone Ino!" She backed up from the kiss "Hinata.. Truth or Dare" Hinata (A kitten in human form with the furry paws and tail) squeaked "T-truth!" "Do you like Naruto?" Hinata blushed ten-fold and Ino nodded then left the room with Kiba "N-naruto... T-truth or D-dare..." "Dare!" Hinata looked to her left and to her right so I whispered to Naruto (A fox in human form) "Oh! Hinata, is it okay if I dare you something!" She just squeaked and nodded "I dare you to kiss me!" Hinata was so close to fainting but she got up and staggered her way to Naruto and kissed him on the lips which soon turned into a love-fest "Oh god! Just choose someone and go! You guys are making me sick!" I shouted at them "N-neji-nii-san.." Neji (A 'hot' vampire) looked pissed "Dare" He glared daggers at Naruto "U-um.. K-kiss S-sakura-san!" "What!" I shouted but got cut off by an unexpected kiss, I still had enough sense to back off to Gaara as he was the only other in the room

"I-I'm leaving!" I got up and left but no, both Neji and Gaara's sand blocked me "L-let me go!" They both looked at each other and nodded "No" "W-what!" They took me to a room and I blacked out after that, poor Chouji & Kankuro was left out so they decided to go trick or treating together (In the end, they got a whole bunch of candy and snacked on it leaving none for the gang, ha! That's what they get for not including the two!), while Sasuke was depressing over 'his' (Ya, right) Sakura getting kissed by two rivals.


End file.
